


Hajime x nagito smuts

by Saving_Nine



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Hinata Hajime, Kinky, Lap Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Name-Calling, Smut, Top Komaeda Nagito
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 11:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saving_Nine/pseuds/Saving_Nine
Summary: A bunch of nagito and Hajime smut shots.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 29





	Hajime x nagito smuts

**Author's Note:**

> This is not done yet !!!!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requests

Okay   
So  
Let's get this over with 

If you would like to request a scanario you can comment it 

Please note I will have different story's for different ships

Here are ships I do 

Shuichixrantaro  
Nagitoxhajime  
Izuruxnagito  
Kazuichixgundham

I mostly do hajimexnagito/izuruxnagito 

As for kinks I won't do  
Any bodily fluids   
Or shit 

Cus that stuff is gross  
Also no blood play

If I say I won't do it I am not gonna do it end of story

Okay thanks :p


End file.
